the very messed up fan fic!
by glico
Summary: A seires of messed up tales that ocurr because of my two deathclock crazed friends!
1. chapter 1

the very messed up fan fic!!!!!

Narrator 1: so um yeah this is my very first fan fic so please enjoy the mayhem when I rule their world ( meh heh heh!)

Kecia: ummm.........

Lizzy: that wasn't in the script!!!!

Brenda: what the!? ( censored!) why are our names not censored?!

Kecia: Umm... I do not know why.

Lizzy: wait I know who did it ! it must have been toki!!!!

Kecia: why does it always have to be my beloved toki?!

as you can now see toki is changing the script....

Lizzy: now you shall pay!!!!! ( lizzy says as she takes poor links sword and cuts tokis head off!)

Tokis ghost: AW! ( censored!)

Brenda: anyways can I start my story?!

well everything was going perfectly well on new year's eve at the ssbb mansion until the party got out of whack! but now we shall see what the girls of the mansion are doing now( uh oh Billy!) looks like their gossiping again!

Peach: so Zelda do you have a crush on link?!

I'm not telling you! Zelda said as she walked away from them

Common spill the beans girl! peach and samus wailed in despair.

Zelda: fine I do!

Pause

Kecia: wait a mo fo minute here! isn't this off of legendary or some ( Censored) Like that!?

Brenda: wait who changed the script yet again?!

Kecia: must have been toki! ( when he was still alive that is!)

Brenda: well anyways let's play with the script a little shall we?! (Meh heh heh!)

Well anyways all three of them went back to the party after Peach and Samus got their answer... But what was this!? Captain Falcon Brought booze to the party!?

Kecia: Wasn't me!!

Lizzy: cool!!!!

Brenda: and who put that Mario and Luigi were smoking cocaine?!

Kecia: c.c.c.c.c. cocaine!

Lizzy: well said kecia well said!

Brenda: well I can't stop the story here now can I !?( meh heh heh!)

Okay so peach and Samus were like what the ( censored!)

so then they had a little private discussion whether or not to stop the party and decided that it was okay as long as the kids don't get involved....

Samus: What the what are they doing!? as she looked at solid snake and captain falcon who are now apparently sharing drinks with each other!!!

Kecia: so are they like gay or something!?

Lizzy: they're probably to drunk to notice it ha ha ha! what losers!

Peach:( uh oh! Billy) Umm..... ( peach says as she sees Luigi getting high off of cocaine and doing a weird dance on the table and singing what the!? who wrote this oh common Poker face!?

Lizzy and Kecia: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Luigi: P.p.p.p.p pocker face p.p.p. pocker face.....

Kecia: stop it! ( she yells as she grabs links sword and cuts Luigis head off!!! ( but that's okay because ssbb members have infinite lives!)

Samus: we have to stop this madness!!!!! She screams as she forces the booze out of solid snakes hand.

Solid snake: Whooo are youu!? and what did you do with my booze?!

Samus: Moron?! how much have you been drinking!?

Solid snake:....

Samus: enough said and as for you two over there!! samus growls at the other two who are smoking cocaine and she throws it out of the window!!!!!

Everyone: AWWWWW! ( censored!)

Samus: AWW! ( censored!) is right!!! when I get through with you!!! now get to bed All of you!!!!

Everyone: Okay............

Zelda: hic! is the partys overs allreadys!?

Samus: not you too!?

Then as Samus was apparently trying to get everyone to bed when all of a sudden we hear a crashing sound....

Samus: what is it now!!!?

Apparently a sleepy Ness wakes up and comes down the stairs and answers her...

Ness: that was the T.V.!!!!!!

Samus: oh! (censored!) who did this!? and she gets her answer very quickly as we can all see who was at the scene of the crime.

SOLID SNAKE!!!!! Samus screams as she gets out her gun and shoots him and he instantly gets 10% damage....

Solid Snake: Whats was thats for!?

Ness: I so loved the T.V.!!! he says as he takes out a smash ball and breaks it open... and apparently does a P.K star storm attack on him that instantly K.O.s him( but we all know that he can instantly come back to life!)

Solid Snake: OH ( censored!)

Samus: now that the idiots taken care of!!!! everyone get to bed!!!!

Everyone: you don't have to say it twice!!!!

Then everyone goes to bed.......

The next morning.....

Oh Geeez... who broke the T.V.!? fox said as he came down to breakfast and saw the mess that happened last night.

Falco: It was probably that stupid idiot!!!

Fox: which one?!

Falco: what do you mean which one?! there's only one idiot who could have the nerve to smash something as expensive as that!!

Fox: you mean captain falcon?

Falco: nooo...

Fox: oh you must mean..... wolf!

Falco: no he wouldn't do that ( even though he is an idiot!)

Fox: oh you must mean solid snake right!?

Falco: right! and now he's going to go to best buy to get us a new T.V.!!

okay so let's wake the little( censored!) up!!! fox said as he went into solid snakes room where he lay fast asleep.....

Falco: Hey you! ( censored!) get up! he yelled as he trailed after fox.

Solid snake: uggh!!! morning already?! oh hey fox falco what's up?! ( he said in the stupidest tone they ever had heard!)

Fox: what's up?! what's up!? you're the one who broke the only plasma T.V. in the whole mansion!!!!

Solid snake: oh yeah about that....

No buts!!! about it!! Fox and Falco said you are going to best buy to get everyone a brand new plasma T.V.!!!

Solid snake: but how do I know which one to get?! there are so many....

Falco: how can you be such a simpleton all you have to do is just ask the person... no. wait fox and I will go with you .... Cuz we don't want what happened last time at best buy...

Flash back!!!

Kecia: Noo! not flash back mode!!!!

Solid snake: umm.... so what does this button on the thingy magig do here? he asks the sales person as he pushes a random button....

Sales person: wait!!! don't do that!! thats the self destruction button!!!....

Solid snake: The what? he says as he pushes it accidently....

Boom!!!!!

The T.V. explodes and the sales person takes out a receipt and makes him pay for the damage.

End of flash back!!!

Solid snake: oh yeah why do they have self destruction buttons on those things?? he asks stupidly as he walks out of his bed and down the stairs and out the door to best buy.

Fox: because everyone knows that the government likes to put self destruction buttons on everything!! he says as he walks with him towards best buy (which is conveniently across the street!)

Falco:... let's just get the T.V. so I can watch the so do you think you can dance?!

At best buy....

Solid snake walks in the tore to find out where the T.V. s are and tries to pick one out when fox pushes in and says I better do it for the sake of everyone else!!

Solid snake: Okay whatevv....

Fox: let's see here.. should we get blue ray or not!?

Falco: I think so!!

Fox: okay so now that that's settled what size should we get?

Falco: The biggest size!?

Fox: how about we just get a medium sized one?! so that it fits in the living room?!

As fox and falco are arguing Solid snake walks away and begins looking at the movies...

Solid snake: what's this he says as he picks up a movie called Death clock!???

Brenda: okay who put this!???

Kecia: Probably toki!!! Even though I love death clock I would never even think of changing the script!!!

Solid snake what are you doing?! Falco asks as he takes the DVD away from him...

Solid snake: oh have you decided on a T.V. yet????

Fox: yes we got one right here ( he says as he picks up a big box with a few little boxes piled up on top

Solid snake what's with the other boxes?!

fox: along with the new T.V. comes with new speakers, new DVD, etc...

Solid snake: what the old ones don't work?!

Falco: not with this T.V. ! and before you ask its going to cost you about 1,00 dollars at the most....

Solid snake: Aw! ( censored!)

Falco: maybe you should have thought about that before you broke the T.V.!

Solid snake: okay lets go buy it then grumble grumble... he says as he curses under his breath as he walks towards the register.

Sales person: did you find everything okay?

Solid snake: unfortunately..

as the sales person checks out the item she asks if he has a credit card and he says... wait a minute how do I use it again!?

Fox and falco: Simpleton!! you just swipe the card on the machine!!

Solid snake: you mean this little one right here!?

Fox: yess... he said as he was apparently annoyed with his former friend ( even though I don't know how he can deal with such an idiot!)

and as solid snake swiped the card through the machine the machine said card not classified...

Solid snake: what do you mean it's not classified!? he said as he cursed under his breath.

Sales person: I'm sorry but I'm afraid that your card has been denied...

Solid snake: but what does it mean?!

Fox: it means that you probably overspent it!

Solid snake: Oh ( censored!)

Falco: common fox and snake let's just get the ( censored!) out of here then!! he says as he walks out of the store and back to the ssbb mansion.

Kecia: so I guess that means that they won't be getting a new plasma T.V. or a new season of death clock?!

Lizzy: Noooo!!!

Brenda: I guess not then.... just then toki appears out of nowhere and starts drinking booze...

Kecia: wait why is he still alive!?

Brenda: maybe it's because I gave everybody the ability to be revived in this fan fic?!

Kecia: wait that is total ( censored!)

Lizzy yeah I mean we can't even swear without being ( censored!) censored!

Brenda: yeah see you next chapter we hope


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda: hi everyone! so in the last chapter solid snake breaks the plasma T.V. during a party ( ahem!) and goes to best buy to buy a new one, with falco and fox accompanying him to the store. ( little does he know that his credit card has expired!) so now here they are back at the mansion where everyone sits bored as heck.

Falco: so should we help pitch in to buy a new T.V even though solid snake broke it?!

Samus: I think that we should just wait until Christmas until we get a new plasma T.V. since it's like three days away...

Ness: then I think that he should ask santa to bring him one (Ness says as he's rudely interrupted by solid snake saying that santa isn't real!)

Ness: of course he's real why wouldn't he be?!

Solid snake: because he doesn't bring the presents!

Ness: then who does?

Solid snake: because....

Ness:....

Samus: see you don't even have proof that santa isn't real!

Solid snake: aw! ( censored!) forget it I just hate the holiday is all!

Samus: why?

Solid snake: because it's a sorry day for losers to go buy stuff for others who most of them do not give them anything back! and everybody depends on this Fat Guy to go deliver presents! ( if you ask me it's just stupid!)

Samus: okay your loss ( she says as she skips merrily to tell everybody that Christmas was coming up!)

as Samus quickly skips away to tell everybody the news, link and Ganondorf had heard that Solid Snake didn't believe in santa Claus!

Kecia: wait isn't Link one of Santa's helpers or something like that?!

Lizzy: No that's just stupid! who has ever heard of the hero of time working part time for Santa?!

Brenda: well you both are wrong! except that one of Link's cousins works for santa part time!

Kecia: well you can just ( censored!)

Lizzy: when ever will we get to say Cuss words?!

Brenda: never! since that this story is rated T for Teen!

anyways link walks over to where solid snake is and begins to preach about santa Claus ( oh brother!)

Link: Santa's real bro! ( he said while trying to get tough with him which honestly doesn't work cuz he's not at all buff like solid snake is! )

Solid snake:.....

Ganondorf: no you idiot let me try to persuade him! ( Ganon says as he pushes link out of the way.)

Ganondorf: so you see there's this holiday where this fat dude comes...

Link: IT's Santa Claus!! link yelled

Ganondorf: I was getting to that Geezz... (Ganon growls at link where he stands frozen because he is scared of Ganondorf)( he's such a pansy!)

Solid snake: enough you two!! look I DON'T BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS! WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU GUYS GET?!( solid snake yelled at the two helpless santa believers!)

Link: But it's never fun if you don't believe! ( link tried to protest)

Ganondorf: If you are so sure that santa Claus isn't real, then why don't we make a bet you and I?! (Ganondorf chuckled silently as he said this)

Solid snake: like what?!

Ganondorf: like instead of you buying that new plasma T.V. for everybody, then I would have to buy that new plasma T.V. for everybody! wadda say?!

Solid snake: okay! what have I got to lose except for my sanity?!

Ganondorf: good! now all we have to do is write the letters to Santa!

Link: YEY!

Solid snake: now wait a mo fo minute here! (he says as he gets dragged off with what he considered the two hopeless santa believers! into the living room to go get a pen and some paper.)

Samus: wait for all of us to sign the letter okay?!( she says as everyone forms a line in order to sign the letter!)

at the end of the singing the letter ends up saying this: Dear santa, I Mario on behalf of all the ssbb members, am wishing for whatever everyone's wishing for that night! cuz you can read minds right?!

Kecia: wait! he can read minds too?!

Lizzy: Noo! He can hear our thoughts!!! is there no privacy!??

Brenda: .... I just said that he could read minds so that I wouldn't have to type up a huge letter for all 28 contestants of ssbb!!!!

Kecia and lizzy : ohhh!!

Link: now that that's done now we have to decorate and go shopping for the big Christmas feast!!! ( link hollered)

Link: okay so who wants to do the shopping?!

I will! piped up Peach, Zelda, and Samus.

And so who wants to do the decorating?! Link asked

No one answered him and all was silent until...

Link: fine I'll hang up the lights! but who else will help me with other stuff!?

Mario: just as long as I'm not the one who's hanging up the lights!

link: Well fine, Mario you can hold the ladder for me! while Ganondorf puts all the other decorations up!

Ganondorf: why meee!?

Link: because I said so! and plus no one else wants to help so um... yeah your stuck doing it!!!

Ganondorf:....

Kirby: poi!!

Link: oh yeah I guess you will have at least on or maybe two more helpers.....

Meta knight: I will also help you Ganon.

Link: if you need any help call me! (he hollered as he took the ladder outside and Mario helped him by carrying the lights out the door.)

Ganondorf: okay so umm.... yeah

outside we can now see Link and Mario trudging out the front door and onto the front lawn when all of a sudden Thwack!!!

Link: Obuch! By nose bario be moor careful wid dat!

Mario: oh so sorry link! (and as he looks back he cries mama mia! and runs away!)

Link:...

then we can see Mario run back towards his helpless friend who has a bloody nose and which has gotten on his poor tunic!

Link: awb grebt! ( link says as he holds his nose to stop the bleeding which doesn't work so um yeah he runs into the house to go wash his face off and wash off his poor tunic!)

Mario: guess I'll be doing this myself!! he says as he walks up the ladder and starts hanging up the lights)

meanwhile.....

so Zelda what should we get to eat?! the usual turkey or the spiral ham?! peach said as she walked into the grocery store with them

Zelda: we should probably get both seeing everybody's here for Christmas this year!

Samus: so what should we get to drink!?

Peach: something NON- ALCOHALIC!

the three of them started laughing as they heard this

Solid snake: Achoo!!!! ( wait is somebody talking about me?!)

apparently solid snake is helping Mario hanging the lights when all of a sudden...

BZZT! CRASH!

Mario: did you plug in the lights yet?!

Solid snake: .....

Mario: I thought I heard something? are you oaky?

just then Mario turns around to find out that solid snake just got electrocuted!

Mario:... Not again!!!

Meanwhile inside the mansion....

Ganondorf: Umm. did I hang it correctly?! Link what do you think?!

Link: what?!

just then link turns around to see that the wreath is hung the wrong way...

Link: ummm... I think you should turn it a little more to the left... no right... no left... no now right....

Ganondorf: all right all right!! how does this look?!

Link: no! no! no! here let me do it!!

then link snatches the wreath out of Ganondorf's hand as he puts it up yet again apparently in the wrong way....

Ganondorf: umm link it still doesn't look right!!!

Just then we see the wreath with the bow on the underside of it!

Link: I know I know!! This is like a puzzle or something!?

just then meta knight walks in and link asks for his opinion...

Meta knight: I think you should turn it to the 12: 00 position!

Link: what does that mean?!(apparently he is a redneck after all!)

Meta knight then grabs the wreath and places it apparently in the 12:00 position( there! he exclaims)

Link and Ganondorf: wow are you like a magician?!

Meta knight:...

After about 2 hours....

Were back!! the three girls exclaimed as they walked in the door and...

Zelda: oh my god link what happened to you?!

Mario: Umm I can explain!? he said as he had already begun to run away from her!!

Zelda: WHAT DID YOU DO????!!!( she growled at Mario)

Mario: umm... I accidently hit link in the face with the ladder?!

Zelda: Oh that's a relief I thought that you two were fighting again!!

Mario: Phew! ( he said as his life was apparently spared at the moment.)

Mario: and as for solid snake...

Samus: what happened to snake???

Mario: umm... he got electrocuted!?

Samus: YOU (CENSORED!) DID YOU MAKE SURE THAT THE LIGHTS DIDN"T HAVE A CUT FUSE?!

Mario: ummm... No!?

Samus: why oh why do we have to live with such simpletons in this house?! she says as she storms out of the room.

Kecia: hey why do we live with such simpletons?!

Brenda: SHHH!!!

The night before Christmas....

so when the Christmas meal was over everybody went to bed ( except for Ganondorf, Link, and Solid snake. Because they wanted to prove to him that Santa Claus was real.)

Kecia: Wait who doesn't believe in santa again?!

Lizzy: It's solid snake who doesn't believe in santa!

Kecia: ohh yeah that's right!

SO then they crept down the stairs and waited...

Two hours later...

Solid snake: Hah! I so told you that santa isn't real!

Link: then what's that?!

Solid snake: what where?! (and he turns around seeing nothing.)

Solid snake: There's nothing there you simpleton! he says smacking Link across the head!

Ganondorf: wait look! there he is !!!

Solid snake: wait I'm not falling for that yet again...

Ganondorf: I can't believe it its s.s.s.s..! ssssanta!

Solid snake: what?! (then he turns around and sees santa Claus!)

Link: ha told you right back at ya!hah!

Ganondorf: quickly now let's go to bed!!! so were not on the naughty list!!!

Link and solid snake: yeah right! they say in union as they quickly and quietly head off to bed....

CRASH!!!

Solid snake: what was that!?

Ganondorf: I don't know look let's just go to bed!!

Link: no wait!! I think something's wrong with santa!!!

Solid snake and Ganondorf: fine!!! ( they say as they go back downstairs to find santa passed out!)

Link: what could have done this to him????!!!

Kecia: NOOO!!! santa why why!!!???

Lizzy: Sniff sniff... no more presents!?

Brenda: ......

Wait guys I think I may know what did this to him!!! but why I followed the cookie recipe just right!? solid snake said.

Link: so you made the cookies...

Ganondorf: and Santa's not waking up...

Link: so that must mean that you killed santa! ( he exclaimed)

Ganondorf: With your cooking?! end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A merry frekin Christmas part2

Brenda: SO in the last chapter link and Ganondorf were trying to prove to solid snake that santa Claus was real, but then we find out that apparently the clueless solid snake who made the cookies for santa were poorly made causing him to pass out or even die!!!

Kecia: Noooo!!!

Lizzy: Snif snif No more presents for reals!?

Brenda: ....

so anyways while link and Ganondorf were trying to revive santa Claus solid snake was pacing trying to figure out what he put into the cookie dough that could have apparently killed santa!

Link: it's no good I think He's stopped breathing!!

Solid snake: oh great!!! ( censored!) but I may have figured out what I put in there!!

Link: what!?

solid snake: You know how we have that rat posin?!

Ganondorf: you deliberately put it in the cookies!?

Solid snake: of course not!! but anyways you know how it just looks like that box of skinny and sweet sugar that we have?!

Link: when did you exactly make the cookies?!

Solid snake: last night?!!

Ganondorf: you simpleton!!!

Solid snake: okay so now we know he's dead I just know how to bring him back to life!!!

Link: this had better not be some stupid joke!!

Solid snake: I swear!!! well anyways I just know the power up to fix this situation!!!

Ganondorf: like what!?

Solid snake: well you know I know this guy...

Link: annd....

Solid snake: and I think we have to go on a journey to find him....and he's got this elixir that can bring people back to life!!!

Ganondorf: who is he anyways....

Solid snake: cloud

Link: oh so your saying that we should use phoenix downs in order to bring santa back to life!?

Solid snake: of course!!!!

Link: so where should we start in order to find him!?

Solid snake: we have to adventure into the unknown!!!

Ganondorf: what's the unknown?!

Solid snake: it's a time portal where you can venture into different worlds!!!( he says as he begins walking towards a time portal that they conveniently have hidden in the ssbb mansion...)

Solid snake: well here goes ( he says as he jumps in the time portal)

Link and Ganondorf: should we go in with you!?

Solid snake: it would be easier without you in the way!!( he says as he disappears into the void)

so now solid snake is in this time portal which looks all futuristic and all so um yeah and he gets thrown out of the portal just seconds later into a tavern where you can purchase magical items...

Solid snake: where am I !?

Tavern owner: welcome!!! to the magical tavern shop of a thousand power ups!! so how may I help you!?

Solid snake: wait.. I'm not in the final fantasy world am I!?

Tavern owner: nope!

Solid snake: then what is this place?!

Tavern owner: a place where you can acquire power ups form different worlds!!!

Solid snake: oh yeah! so do you have phoenix downs!?

Tavern Owner: sure do, so that will be 50 yen or 50 coins!

Solid snake: I don't have any money!!! but something's horrible happened to santa and I accidently killed him so I really need that magic elxcier!!!

Tavern owner: you killed santa?!

Solid snake: umm.... yeah... so I need to revive him so that Christmas isn't ruined for everybody!!

Tavern owner: okay I'll help you out! but only for santa!!!

Kecia: for santa!!

Lizzy: so we get the presents after alls!?

Brenda: yes lizzy we do!

Lizzy: YEY!

so the tavern owner gives solid snake the phoenix downs and he jumps back into the time portal when a few seconds later he gets thrown out yet again onto the living room floor of the ssbb mansion...

Ganondorf: it's about time you've showed up! ( he says as he helps solid snake up)

Link: hurry give the phoenix downs to santa!!!

Solid snake: okay! ( then he pours the phoenix downs on top of santa he starts to awaken so they very quickly all three of them head off to bed!)

Santa: what happened?! I must have dozed off well back to work!! ( he says as he heads up the chimney)

Link, Ganondorf and solid snake: PHEW!!!

The next morning...

everybody woke up and opened their presents from santa...

Samus: wow! this is what I've always needed!! (she says as she takes out her new laser sword/gun from the package.)

Mario: cool, I've always needed a umm... what is this anyways!?

Peach: I think it's leftovers from the finest pizzeria in town!!??

Mario: wow santa is very cheap! but at least he knows what I like to eat!!!( he says as he takes a bite out of the leftover pizza)

Peach: ewww.... ( she says as she opens her gift) wow!! just what I've wanted!!! a new what is this?!

Mario: umm... I think it's a cell phone!!!

Peach: oh cool! (she says as she calls Zelda on the phone even though she is across the room!)

then as soon as she calls Zelda picks up her new cell phone too!!! and begins blabbing on the phone while link walks past them and opens his gift..

Link: umm....... guys I think you better come here!( as he beckons Ganondorf and solid snake!)

what they say in union as they turn to look in the box and find a bunch of phoenix downs....

Solid snake: just what I needed to be reminded of our little adventure!! (then he reads the little note that says only in case of emergencies! )

Kecia: hah!!! that is so funny!!!

Lizzy: ....

Brenda:...

Anyways Kirby got leftover from santa too because he likes to eat!, Meta knight got a new sword, Luigi got a new vacuum cleaner( in case of ghosts!), King de de de got a new mallet( for smashing Kirby with!),Ness got a new baseball bat( Cuz be broke his last one!),those were just a few of the presents received by the ssbb members..

Brenda: Cuz it is a pain to list all of them!!!

Kecia: aren't we forgetting something?!

Brenda: oh yeah!

Lizzy, Kecia, and Brenda: merry Christmas!!!

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Pokémon unite!

Brenda: so last chapter solid snake revived santa Claus and Christmas was saved YAY! anyways a few months later was the upcoming matches between competitors and whoever wins the tournament of course is crowned king or queen of smashing!!!!

So as master hand explained the rules to the ssbb members the matches were set up...

Master Hand: First up is .. Pikachu V.S. Ike!!!!

Ike: why do I have to pick on some poor little mouse?! What a joke!?

Pikachu: Pika Pika chuu!!! translation: Oh yeah well I will seriously shove that sword of yours up where the sun don't shine!!!...

Brenda:..... I don't understand! I didn't write that!!!

Kecia: It was toki!!! he's alive remember!?

Brenda: Oh yeah!? anyways...( Brenda takes Ike's sword and sets toki on fire and he instantly burns up... and dies a very horrible death!!!)

Lizzy: Dude that was totally METAL!!!!!

Ike: Hey were going to start the match here!!!

Brenda: oh yeah!!

Master hand: okay so where shall the match be??? oh I know!! picktochat!! (ummm. yes how very evil....umm yeah!)

as he says this Pikachu and Ike teleport to the stage and in 3-2-1 go! they lunge at each other!!!

Pikachu: Pikachuu!( Pikachu says as he does an electric shock!

but Ike doges it and slices Pikachu on the tail!

Pikachu: Pikaa!!! ( Pikachu squeals ganging instantly 10% damage!)

Pikachu recovers quickly and does a head butt attack followed by biting Ike on the butt!!!

Lizzy: cool!!

Ike: AGGH!!! GET OFF OF MY GLUDUIS MAXUMIS!!!( he screamed as he sets Pikachu on fire with his sword!)

which did no good since as it set Pikachu on fire it set him on fire as well!!! causing him to run off the stage and K.O. himself along with Pikachu!

Master hand: well would you look at that it's a tie!!

Kecia: No (censored) Sherlock!

Brenda: shhh!!

Master hand: well now it's a sudden death match! In 3-2-1 go!

as soon as he said that they were back on the stage and fighting again... so Ike swings his sword over his head and charges at Pikachu! But Pikachu jump kicks him and sends him flying off of the stage!!!

Master hand: we have a winner!!! and the winner is Pikachu!!!

as soon as Pikachu won master hand sent them back to the ssbb mansion...

Master hand: now for the second round!!!... Marth and jigglypuff!!! and the fight shall be held in fountain of dreams!!!!

Lizzy: uhh... that's not a stage in super smash brothers brawl!!!

Brenda: But that's my favorite stage so it must be in this fanfic!!!!!

Lizzy:...

so marth and jigglypuff got transported to the stage and in 3-2-1 started fighting...

So marth swings his sword randomly( what a lame strategy!!!) while jigglypuff sings him to sleep and then grabs and throws him off of the stage instantly K. him!!

Master hand: well that was quick... and the winner is Jigglypuff!!!

so yet again he transports two contestants back to the ssbb mansion

and so on and so forth more battles go on...and the round two contestants are in the following order...

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, peach, wolf, Luigi, Wario, fox, Kirby, Samus, solid snake, Mr. game and watch, Lucario, Pokémon trainer, Bowser, Toon Link, pit, diddy kong, and sonic....

Master: now all of yous that didn't make it that just means you're just stupid pathetic losers who can't give a (censored!) whether you can fight or not!! most of you are wimps!!

Sonic: what are you Simon cowell!?

Master hand: SHUT UP YOU!! ( CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED!!!)

Lizzy: wow so many censoreds now only which one of those words to choose from?!

Brenda: it doesn't matter anyways because the audience won't know what the cuss word is!!

Lizzy: AW!( censored!)

Master hand: anyways the first match of the round two contestants is.... Peach and fox!??? okay whatev!! and the stage shall be in Delfino plaza!!!

as soon as he said that they were instantly transported to the stage and in 3-2-1- stared to fight...

so as soon as they say go! fox takes out his gun and shoots peach giving her instantly 10% damage... but she doesn't seem to care because she keeps charging at him and grabs him and starts slapping him silly, until he breaks free and runs after a fallen item(which happens to be a smart bomb!) and implants it in the ground (hoping she'd step on it!). but to his surprise she picks up a radish and throws it at the smart bomb detonating it (which it explodes!) and sends fox flying up into the air and peach jumps up and does a mid-air kick which instantly K.O's him....

Master hand: and the winner is Peach!!!

Just then as all the members do they get sent back to ssbb mansion...

Master hand: okay so our next match shall be Pit and lucario!! and the stage shall be Battlefield!!!

so they get transported yet again! to the stage and in 3-2-1 the fight starts...

so when the fight starts Pit starts to draw his arrow as lucario uses his physic powers( or some (censored!) like that!) and starts hitting and kicking him for a few minutes until he has 40% damage and finally breaks free and swings his baton/sword/thingy!! and slices lucario a few times giving him 25% damage!!!!! and then grabs an item box smashes it and then picks up a smoke bomb and throws it but as we all know everyone can't see!!, then slowly lucario creeps up on pit and gives him a smash kick sending him flying and off of the stage!!

Master hand: well the winner is Lucario!!!! he said as he transported them back...

So here are the final results for the final battle!!! Peach, Lucario, Pikachu and jigglypuff!

Master hand: now we're going to have a four person battle!!! In 3-2-WAIT!!! who wants to place a bet on the winner!!??

Kecia, Lizzy, and Brenda: I DO!!!

so then kecia bet 5 dollars on lucario , lizzy bet her Halloween candy on Pikachu , and Brenda bet Her sanity of this fanfic all on peach all for the sake of this story!!!

M aster hand: now that all the bets are in, the battle is in wario ware in 3-2-1-go!!

and as he said that peach and lucario dash towards each other and started kicking at each other while Pikachu and jigglypuff started using all their attacks on each other....When all of a sudden a smash ball appeared when they were all at the peak of damage that they could take just then in matrix style everyone jumps for it!!!!

Peach: IIIITTTT'SSSSS MMMIINNNEEE!!!!! ( she says as she does a funny looking jump and smacks it but it doesn't open!!!)

just then lucario jumps on top of her head and jumps even higher and smacks it but yet again it doesn't open!!!

Lucario: OHHHHHH!(CENSORED!!!) He says as he falls slowly towards the ground...

Then jigglypuff and Pikachu both go at it at the same time jumping and kicking and doing back flips or whatever the characters in the matrix do!!! when all of a sudden jigglypuff smacks him and breaks open the smash ball!!! giving him infinite powers!!!

then jigglypuff uses the smash attack growing larger and larger and uses some sort of weird blow up power to crash all of the opponents off of the stage!!!

Master hand: and the winner is...... Jigglypuff!!! you are now crowned King/queen of smashing!!!

Brenda: wait then that means....

Kecia: we lost our bets?! sniff sniff...

Brenda but I don't understand Peach was supposed to win!!!! what happened!!??

Kecia: must have been toki!!!!

Master hand: now lets see all of the prize moola!!!( he says greedily as he takes the bets from each one of the narrators when suddenly toki comes in and takes the prizes from him and says well done!!)

Kecia: Wait a (censored!) minute here!! Toki's in Cahoots with master hand after them!!! (she says as she and the other two narrators take some weapons and go after them!!!)

and after about two miunets Kecia slices tokis head off and when it rolls on the ground she says Hah! DIE Mo Fo DIE!! HEH HEH HEH!!

Lizzy: okay kecia calm down...

Kecia: never!!!!( she says as she slices master hand into itty bitty bits!)

Brenda: now how are we going to clean up all of the blood stains on the carpet!?

Kecia: what bloodstains?! where!? (she says as she's apparently back to her old self again... )

Brenda: see us next time for the annual ssbb beach party/cookout!!!

Kecia and lizzy: What!?

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Beach party!!!!

Brenda: so in the last chapter the ssbb contestants had a tournament and jigglypuff was crowned King/Queen of smashing!!!!!

Soo umm yeah several months after the tournament it was march and everybody was bored and had nothing better to do so umm yeah they decided to go have a beach party!!! but the only problem was where???

Samus: well I think it should be held in Norfair!!! because it is very hot at the time of year!!

fox: but it's hot at every time of the year the place is covered in LAVA!!!( fox complained) how are we going to survive without power suits!?

Ness; well think it should be held in Onnet!! they have a very nice beach there!!!

Fox: but didn't you say they didn't welcome newcomers to the town after that alien invasion you guy's had!?

Ness: yeah but we're not aliens!!!

Fox: that's not the point!!!! the point is that since we're not from that town they are not going to welcome us I mean wouldn't it be a little unusual to have animals that can talk be there!? And how do you guys know that Kirby isn't some kind of monster!? I mean come on he sucks everything in sight!!!

Kirby: sniff sniff....

Samus: that's enough! fox!!! Kirby isn't a monster!!!( she told him as she calmed the poor little Kirby and stopped him from crying!!)

just as soon as Mario over hears this conversation he butts in and says that he should have it at Delfino plaza!!! (and of course everyone agrees with him so they go to the beach in about 1 hour and get their bathing suits on and umm yeah!!)

Kecia: wait when do we get to see toki in a swim suit!!??

Brenda: Never!!! since this is a ssbb fan fic!! not a death clock fan fic!!

Kecia: AW(censored!!)

well anyways.... so when they got to the beach all three of the girls were sunbathing in their bikinis while the others were either playing in the water or purchasing some of island Delfino's home grown fruits!!

Peach: uhh so what do you want to gossip about now guys!? (she says as she turns over so she doesn't get a sunburn!!!)

Zelda: well.. we could gossip about your adventure here!!!

Peach: oh you mean that it wasn't much of an adventure for me as it was for mario!!

Samus: well what happened anyways!? I'm dying to know!!!

Peach: well it's a long story....

Kecia: hey since it's a long story could we see what the others are up to!?

Brenda: Okay fine! so while the two of them were listening to peach's story we now look over at Kirby, ness, yoshi, and Lucas who are just playing in the water how boring!!! where's the excitement at?!

Lizzy: apparently it's at the swimsuit modeling show!!!

Brenda: who made that up!!!???(who care's anyways let's just have some fun shall we!?)

apparently the swimsuit modeling show had started so first up is..... marth!! marth then suddenly appears before the audience and combs his hair so as not to get it ruined!!(he apparently is not going to be the winner because he is not as hot as some other guys!! and let's just get this straight he's like a little girl!!)

after marth walks and turns around and takes his place next to the judging table the next person comes up and it is...... What who put this!!!??? Wario, I mean come on!! he isn't at all hot!!

just as soon as marth left wario jumps in and poses all these macho man poses!!

Wario: Yeah I'm dead sexy!!! (he says as he apparently rubs his fat belly......)

Kecia and lizzy: eww!!

Brenda: I think I'm going to barf!!! blaushh! (she apparently says as she barfs!!!)

anyways who's next!? (oh it's someone who's hot for a change!!! it's solid snake!!!)

as soon as solid snake went up there he just stood there and waited and waited....

Brenda: apparently this guys a dunce!! when it comes to showing off his body!!! I mean come on flex those muscles or something!!

Solid snake: like this?!( he says as he apparently does several stupid macho poses but the audience doesn't seem to mind because he's soo! hott! eek!!)

okay and the last contestant is wait a minute who put this toki!!?? Kecia!!!!

Kecia: okay I'll admit it I did it!!(she says as Brenda takes marths sword and slices toki into little itty bitty pieces!!)

Brenda:; how do you like them apples kecia!!!???(she says as she cuts up his flesh into even more itty bitty pieces!!!)

Kecia: okay then this means war!!!!(she says as she takes links sword and slices Brenda with it!! gaining instantly 20% damage!!!)

but Brenda doesn't seem to mind because she runs towards her and slices her left cheek!!

Kecia: nooo! not my face toki wouldn't like it!!!(she says as she slices Brenda on the forehead!!)

Brenda: wait!!?? there's toki!! (she screams as she gets a whole gash on her arm!!)

Kecia: nuh uh!! toki's dead remember!??(she says as she stabs Brenda in the stomach)

Brenda: Guhh!!(she says as she spews out blood from her mouth!) but I made all the characters have revive abilities!! remember!?(she gasps as she dies and comes back to life!!)

Kecia: ....then where's toki!?

Brenda: I don't know but please stop this inconsistent violence!!!!(Cuz I hate dying!!!)

Lizzy: why don't we just find him then!??

wait a minute.... isn't he over there?! Brenda says as he is apparently at the bar and sharing drinks with captain falcon!!!

Samus: will you guys stop this madness!? we have to announce who the winner of the swimsuit contest is!!!

Brenda: oh yeah? who is it anyways!?

Samus: and the winner is.....

Kecia: it's toki it's toki it's toki....

Brenda: it's solid snake....

Lizzy: I don't give a (censored!)

Samus: and the winner is.... marth!!

Brenda and kecia: no (censored!) way!!!

Brenda: but he's a girly pansy for corns sake!!!

Samus: but.. that's what it says right here!!

Brenda: but the winner was supposed to be solid snake!! (she screams as she says why oh why!)

Kecia and lizzy: must have been toki!!!

just then toki begins laughing his head off and Brenda begins to attack him and umm yeah ...

Stay tuned for chapter 6 people!!!...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brenda: so in the last chapter all of the ssbb members went to delfino plaza and had fun(although there was the swimsuit modeling incident!!) well anyways I must come to a point here I suck as a writer!!

Kecia and lizzy: sooo!?

Brenda: soo the point is that I don't know how many more chapters I should write!!?? I mean come on my story basically has nooo plot whatsoever!!

Kecia: well we could make one....

Brenda: we can?? Oh I forgot the narrators can change the story lines!!!(she apparently changes the script as she jots a few notes down..)

Kecia: so what's the plot?!

Brenda: well why don't I just continue with my story and we can get on with it?!

Kecia and lizzy:....

well anyways you know how there's some sort of an evil lurking about in every chapter in every story that has been ever told?! well there's one in this story/chapter too!!! As I can recall something evil was going on in the ssbb mansion.... almost everyone barley noticed it until some weird things started happening.... like the lights flickering on and off, the telephone rings and nobody's there, and ...

Kecia: toki not coming back???

Brenda: nooo! something like somebody's missing!!! like for instance three people disappeared one day at the ssbb mansion....

Lizzy: who were they???

Brenda: the only three people stupid enough to get lost..... wolf, solid snake, and...

Lizzy: and...

Brenda: Peach?!

Lizzy and kecia: I always knew that she was stupid!!!

so umm.. yeah on the day that all three of them disappeared, It was the mostest important days evers!!!

Kecia: what's with all that spelling grammar!?

Brenda:... well anyways it was a very important day indeed!!! it was....

Kecia: it was what?! I don't get any satisfaction just sitting here y know!

Brenda: it was the day that the ssbb mansion had opened its doors!!!

well anyways... as soon as the three of them mysteriously disappeared, All the ssbb contestants had an emergency meeting whether or not that they should discontinue living at the mansion at this time or not...

Samus: well I think we should tell Master hand what's going on.. I mean isn't he liable for what happens here!?

Fox: Liable Liable? he doesn't even give a (censored!) what happens to us!!!

Samus: what makes you say that???

Fox: because right now he's not here when he should be!!

Samus: why don't we just get him then!?

so the two of them run off to go find master hand but when they get to his room they find a note and here's what it says....

Dear whoever's reading this letter.... I am always one step ahead of you... I don't know if you have noticed it yet! but I shall come here in 2 hours expecting a full cash reward for kidnapping your friends!!! so in 2 hours I will be expecting either a million dollars or the mansion sincerely crazy hand....

Samus: oh dear he's loose yet again!!!

Fox: I must warn the others!!

so as fox told the others what was to happen in 2 hours they had a little discussion whether to negotiate with crazy hand or to have an all out brawl against him...

Samus: well since he's kidnapped all four of our friends this means war!!!

Fox: I agree! and if we are to save them all from crazy hand, we have to act now!!! so we need to have two teams one for the rescue of the four of the captives.... and one for the all out battle!!

Samus: so who wants to take the dangerous task of rescuing our friends!?

Mario: I will( he said as he raised his hand)

Captain falcon: yeahh baby this is so going to be fun!!!( he says as he does a stupid dance!)

Link: for the sake of everyone I Know!!!( he says as he lifts up his sword and it glimmers in the light...)

Samus: well good luck guys!!!

and as they go you can see them for their one last battle.....

STAGE 1 Getting past the evil trio!!!

so as they walk past the front yard of the ssbb mansion and into the nearby woods, a shadow figure emerges from the ground... and slowly pulls down link..

Link: OMG! it's a MONSTER!!! ( he says as he cuts off its arm and quickly backs off!)

and the others who are ready to fight and defend are right beside him...

The mysterious shadow figure then emerges into a shape of someone familiar..... well actually three people to be exact..

Mario: OMG! who's that Pokémon!? he said jokingly( but as for the time it was it wasn't a time for jokes!! )

then the shadow figures turned out to be... peach solid snake, and wolf!

Link: oh hey it was you guys all along very funny!

as soon as he said that the three of them started to gang up on him but what kind of person lets his friends get beat up so captain falcon and mario come to link's aid.

Wolf: playtimes over!( he says as he takes on mario)

Peach: It's useless to resist the temptation to fight isn't it!? ( she says as she takes on captain falcon)

solid snake: why don't you just kill us and be done with it!!! then we all get what we want!!

Link: what!?

Solid snake: like I said you don't know what our true objective is!!

Mario: just what do you want crazy hand?! ( he says as he figures his little plan out!!)

Solid snake: It's quite simple actually while I manipulate your friends.. either they kill you or you are forced to kill them... your choice!

just then solid snake lunges at link and breaks his sword while punching at it!

Link: how are you getting these powers!?

Solid snake: doesn't matter! all you have to do is kill us all kill us all I say!!( he says as he beats up link excessively)

just then ads mario tries to help out his helpless friend.. he too gets swpiped with a claw..

Wolf: I am your opponent now!!( he says as he tries to swipe mario again but he fails only to discover his vital weak spot....)

Wolf: hah!(he says as he swpres at mario's stomach)

bleeding and utterly helpless like link who's now passed out and now Mario's bleeding to death! what has this world come to why oh why!?

so then captain falcon does very quick maneuvers and light quick punches(so he doesn't hurt his friends!) he then accidently hits peach in the gut!!

Mario: be careful! blauugh!( he says as he apparently pukes up more and more blood)

then as captain falcon tries to hit peach yet again...

Peach: uhhh... who's that coming twords mee?? and why is mario bleeding(as the effects of the hypnotism had failed crazy hand!)

then as captain falcon was about to attack he accidently hits peach yet again this time sending her flying and hitting a tree..

Peach: what was that for you you! (censored!)

Captain falcon: apparently your back to your old self again... but what happened to you guys?!

Peach: it's a long story.. but the only way to defeat crazy hands hypnotism is to hit your opponent really really hard in the stomach!!

Captain falcon: okay while you help heal those two, I will take care of these two!

then as peach heals mario and link captain falcon punches solid snake and wolf in the gut... and after they finally get back to their old selves...

Peach: we haven't much time left before crazy hand lets loose with master hand and destroyes the ssbb mansion!!!

Mario: then let's a go!

then they head off towards the mansion only to discover that in the time that they were gone the others had been defeated ..

Crazy hand: ha ha ha ha ha ha ! your too late!!! as you can see I have rightfully taken what is mine!!!

Peach: what is yours? you kidnapped us and brainwashed us to do your bidding all for what?! taking over the mansion!?

then as soon as she says that mario then fights with master hand until he's at the peak of damage and when he's about to finish him off...

Peach: stop this inconsistent meddling fool! ( she says as she takes down mario)

Link: will you stop with the cowerdince!? crazy hand?

Crazy hand: well you see I will be officially the ruler of the ssbb mansion and all of you will die!!!

Mario: but you do have one flaw...

Crazy hand: and what is that?!

Mario: only we the smashers of this world shall rule the mansion!!!(he says as he gets past peach knocks her out and does his final smash on crazy hand!!!)

just then crazy hand was defeated and everything was back to normal but be that as it may, the smashers couldn't stay there any longer.... and forcing them to leave was the hardest thing master hand has ever done....

so as the smashers all said their goodbyes to each other. only mario stayed behind...

Brenda: so in the next chapter we will find out how mario unites the smashers back to the ssbb mansion once and for all!!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Brenda: so in the last chapter everyone is forced to leave the ssbb mansion (because of the circumstances!) and the only one left at the ssbb mansion is Mario and master hand(only he doesn't know that Mario hadn't left yet!) so Mario is concocting up a plan to bring everyone back to the ssbb mansion. but the only question was how?! as he pondered about what to do he walked along the rooms of the mansion and this brought back a few memories....

Kecia: wait don't do it!!!!

Brenda: what?!

Kecia: Don't you dare do flashback mode again!! it's not what it seems!

Brenda: I can do whatever the (censored!) I want, so die mo fo!

Flash back mode!!!...

Peach: hey Mario... (she says to him as she gives him a birthday present)...

Link: hey Mario want to chug a few kegs of beer with me?!(he says as he slaps him on the back!)...

Luigi: Hey bro! wadda say we order a pizza and eat it with everyone tonight?!...

as the voices started to stir in Mario's head over and over again....he suddenly got an idea!! and the brilliant idea was that he would send letters to each contestant... even if he had to wait months or even years for their return!!

So Mario wrote all the letters and sent them through via the time warp hole in the ssbb mansion where each letter supposedly made their way to each ssbb member....

so through a long seven day waiting period someone finally came... and it was peach and luigi straight from the mushroom kingdom....

Peach: I knew something was up when you didn't come back!!(she says as she hugs him)

and as they finally get through the reunion Mario told them his plan....

Mario: so wadda guys say are you in it or not!?

Luigi: I'm always with you bro!

Peach: oh alright! I guess I can break Master hands rules!

Mario: so now that we've all agreed to that... we must get through the door!

Luigi: don't you mean the time warp thingy!?

Mario: same thing!(he says as he jumps in and the others follow soon afterwards...)

and after about several months of time warp traveling... they manage to find every single last ssbb member and safely make the trip back.

Mario: okay everyone! back to your rooms and we can now resume living here!

Master hand: says who!?

Mario: says a me!( he says as he looks master hand in the eye)

Kecia: that doesn't make any sense...

Brenda: what is it now!?

Kecia: wait if master hands just a hand wouldn't he have no eyes?!

Brenda; it's just a figure of speech so may I continue!?

Master hand: but Mario.... it's not safe here anymore!!

Mario: why?!

Master hand : because crazy hand is still on the prowl and still wants his revenge on me!!

Mario: so!? we will all fight if it means to protect our home from certain doom!

Master hand: Fine! I guess If I can't persuade you... but when crazy hand comes back for revenge we must all fight!

Mario: I understand... master hand...

And so now that everything's back to normal for now... all the ssbb members decide to celebrate their reunion by taking a camping trip to wispy woods...

So now on the bus ride everyone's happy to be together again so they decide to have fun and sing... Well almost everyone...

Solid snake: will you cut that out?! (as all of the ssbb members sing the last verse of I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!)

Lizzy: wait does that song even have an end to it!?

Peach: so what should we sing next!?

Solid snake: how about you guys shut up!?

Peach: how about you get an attitude adjustment!?

and as they start bickering.. they arrive at the camping site...

Master hand: okay guys we're here!

everybody: Finally!! (they all say as they get out of the bus and set up camp...)

so when everybody set up camp and it was nightfall they set up a campfire complete with smore's!

Ness: so who's going to tell us scary stories!?( he says as he laughs maniacally!)

Ice climbers: We love scary stories!!!

I know one! solid snake piped up....

Solid snake: I remember like it was yesterday.... well actually this did happen the other day! so me and lucario were sneaking around in master hands bedroom the other night and...

Mario: so what happened?!

Solid snake: well we looked into master hands diary...

Link: of secret secret secretness!?

Solid snake: yes link we looked into his diary! so anyways.... we looked into the part where it said that he has a crush on someone that lives in the mansion...

Ice climbers, Mario, ness, and link: who is it!?

Lucario: I wouldn't tell them if I were you....

Solid snake: I wasn't planning to!

Mario: so who is it?!

Solid snake: ....

Mario: ... OMFG!!!! He has a crush on you!?

Lucario: I told you It wasn't for the faint of heart to hear it!

Everyone: OMFG! master hand is gay!?

My mom: OMFG master hand is gay!?

Kecia and lizzy: OMFG you made master hand gay?!

Brenda: no! It must have been....

LIzzy and kecia: toki!!!

And just then everyone decides to go to bed because ummm... to recover from that sick depraved story!!!and so then everyone goes to sleep...

but little does everyone know that crazy hand plans to attack them in their sleep!....

Brenda: wait why is toki sleeping on my couch in the living room?!

Kecia: aww! doesn't he look cute with MR. fuzziekins!?

Brenda: wait, why would a rock band cocaine druggie want a teddy bear?!

Kecia: that just means he has a sensitive side!!

so anyways Nathan from death clock comes in and steals toki's teddy bear and sets it on fire with a couple of matches....

Toki: uhh.. what smells like it's burning(as he finally finds out that Nathan had set his bear on fire) OH NOO! MR. FUZZIEKINS!!!

but alas it was too late and the poor little fuzziekins had suffered a horrible horrible death!!!

Kecia: I shall avenge MR. fuzziekins!!! DIE MO FO! DIE!!!( she says as she takes poor links sword yet again and cuts Nathans head off!)

Brenda: can we now get back to my story!?

well anyways... crazy hand planned to attack them in their sleep but he only chose three poor poor victims... Kirby, meta knight, and king de de de...

well anyways when all three of them went to sleep they entered a dream world full of craziness!! where all three of them dreamt that they were in a medow...

Kirby: poi!(he says as he sees a piece of pie right in front of him...)

just then Nathan and Toki walk in and eat the pie!!!

Kirby: POII!! POIII!:POII!POII!! ( what do you want?!)

just then Kirby takes away the booze that Nathan was drinking and chugs it down....

Nathan: HEY! whats did yous dos to mys booze!?

Kirby: POI!( I drank it duhh!!!)

Nathan: it's on( he says as he apparently magically gets a fighting uniform)

Kirby: POIIIIIIIIII!!!!??? translation: OMFG why are you dressed like a prostitute?!

Nathan and toki: because it makes us look seexyyy!

Kirby: BLAUUGH!!(he says as he barfs!)

Brenda: BLAUUGH!

Lizzy: BLAUGGH!

Kecia: YAY!! Toki looks sexy!

well anyways as Kirby was about to fight meta knight and king de de de join in on the fun....

Meta knight: I thought something fishy was going on here!

King de de de: uhh why did crazy hand have prostitutes appear in the dream!!!???

Crazy hand: Because it's utterly disturbing! BWA HA HA!

and just as they were about to fight Nathan and Toki....

Pickles: GET BACK TO WORK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING (CENSORED!)'S

Nathan: you win this time but next time... it won't be so easy defeating us!!!

just then toki and Nathan make their getaway and then all was silent.....

End of chapter 7...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Brenda: so in the last chapter crazy hand attacked three unfortunate smashers with perverted cross-dressing prostitutes!!!!

Toki and Nathan: WE'RE NOT PROSTITUTES!!!

Brenda: then why are you guys still wearing those prostitute outfits then!?

Toki:...

Nathan:...

Kecia: that's okay I still love you toki!!(she says as she gives him a big hug!)

Nathan: Sniff sniff doesn't anybody love me???

Lizzy: I do!!!

Nathan: YEYS! cans I haves a hugs?!

Lizzy: NO!! but you can hug DR. roscko!!!

Nathan: NOOO!!!! (he says as he tries to get dr. roscko off of him!!!)

Nathan: HELPS HE"S TRYINGS TO RAPES ME!!!

: umm no I'm not!!!! wait do you even know what that even means!?

Nathan: umm what does it mean?....

just then whispers it into his ear....

Nathan: OMFG That's what it means god I'm so stupid!

: I'm not going to even say it!!

Brenda: well can we get back to the story here?!

well anyways the next day of the camping trip everyone did their own thing... like some went hiking, others went swimming in the lake, and wait WHAT'S THIS???!!!!

Kecia: what?!!

Brenda: apparently some of them went on a trip to the foods library!?

Kecia: OH TOKI do you want to go the foods library!?

Toki: umm.. Yeah!!!

kecia: umm,... while I take toki to the foods library why don't you continue with your story!?

Okay so umm yeah let's see what some of them are up to now.....

just then we see Mario, Link, and fox fishing...

Fox: so have you caught anything yet???

Mario: noo...

Link: wait I think I've got something.... no wait... it's a (censored!) Shoe!

Mario: wait what's a shoe doing in the lake!?

Fox: wait isn't this where the sign says it's polluted?!

Link: then why didn't you tell us that!?

Fox: because everybody's swimming in it and plus I'm hungry!!!

Link: a lot of good that'll do us if we get food poisoning!!!

Mario: Mamia Mia! ( he says as the two of them start bickering!)

okay so now that we've seen just about everything.... let's see what the others are up to!

just then we see Kirby, Lucario, and solid snake and there fighting How boring soo lets see here ..... it says that master hand is stalking solid snake... I've heard that one before!!

Lizzy: wait why don't we wait until nightfall for something interesting to happen?...

Brenda: fine! Nathan why don't you take over then!?( she says as she walks out the room)

Nathan: YEYS!!!(he says as he writes down a few notes..)

soo umm... yeah after night fall and when everybody was sleeping..... solid snake, Meta knight, and Link go out on a panty raid and umm yeah so they went into the first cabin and umm yeah......

Mata knight: so who's panties are we going to steal?!

Solid snake: .... How about..... Marth's!?

Link and meta knight: Wait you're gay!?

then all was silent......

Solid snake: well anyways while I go steal Marth's undies you can go steal whoever's panties you want!!!

Meta knight than goes over and steals samus's undies....while Link: steals Zelda's undies!!

Just then the light in the cabin flickered on and out came Marth..

Marth: OMFG Solid snake?! Why do you have my pair of sexy undies!???

Solid snake: IT's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!

Samus: To hell it's not what it looks like! Gimmie my underwear back!!!

Meta knight: OH (CENSORED!) he says as he starts to run away but samus gets to him first and beats the hell out of him!!!

Marth: Wait Before you leave solid snake....

Solid snake: Yess?!

Marth: here let me sign my underwear for you!

Solid snake: KYAA!! He screeches

Lizzy: OMFG YOU MADE SOLID SNAKE GAY!!!

Kecia and toki come back..

Kecia: wait what did I miss!?

Lizzy: apparently Solid snake's gay!

Kecia: OMFG YOU MADE SOLID SNAKE GAY!?

Brenda: what!? I didn't do that!? I had Nathan take over for me!!!

Lizzy: you sick son of a (censored!) but that's okay I luv yous anyways!!!

then we can see Brenda beating the hell out of Nathan.. and now apparently his heads falling on the floor!

Brenda: wait when do we ever get to have sanity in my fan fic?!

Kecia: NEVER!( she says as she stabs Brenda in the stomach with poor links sword!)

Brenda: AW! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO THE WORLD FROM WHICH YOU CAME!...........GUHH!.....ACKK!.... (just then she dies but that's okay because she comes back to life!!)

Brenda: HA HA HA! YOU ( censored! censored!) I"VE COME BACK TO LIFE!!!! HA HA HA!!!

Kecia: YAYS JUST Like.... FROSTY the snowman!!!

Lizzy:........

Brenda: Stay tuned for our next chapter!!!

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brenda: okay so who's ready for another chapter?!

Kecia: only if it has toki in it!

Lizzy: and Nathan!

Brenda: why don't you just invite the whole(Censored!) gang here!

Kecia: great idea!

okay so umm anyways all of the ssbb members went back to the ssbb mansion and had nothing better to do so .... they came over to my house!

Ding dong! just then Nathan and the whole gang come in

Nathan: soo umm were here so umm where's the booze!?

Lizzy: aren't you glad to see me?!

Nathan: of course! but about the only person that I can't (censored) stand is...

just then dr. rockso comes in...

: Hey yall! I do do do ccccc. cocaine!!!

Nathan: not him again....

Toki: Yays! my best buds here!(he says as he and dr. rockso sing underwater friends!)

anyways well where was I! oh yes! so the some of the ssbb members are coming over to my house!!

Ding dong! just then Samus, Kirby, solid snake, and Mario come in...

Samus: so we're here for the party!

Mario: who are they!?

Brenda: oh yeah these are characters from death clock!

Solid snake: cool!

Brenda then looks over her shoulder and sees squidsgar...

Brenda: kecia who's that?!

Kecia: who that that's squidsgar!  
Brenda: he's hot!!!

So then Brenda starts talking to squidsgar, then mario is smoking cocaine with dr. rockso!!!

Mario: where'd you get this stuff!?

Dr. rockso: from the government!

Mario: how'd you get in there!?

long story!

so as dr. rockso is smoking cocaine with Mario let's see what solid snake's up to...

Solid snake: soo umm what do yous guys do's for a living's!?

Toki: umm were in a rock band....

Solid snake: are yous single?...

Kecia: hit on someone else but toki is mine you (censored censored!)

Solid snake: but all of the guys are taken!(he whined)

so anyways samus was hitting on Murder face and Brenda was talking to Squidsgar trying to flirt with him.....

Brenda: so Squidsgar..... what do you do for fun!?

Squidsgar: well I do marijuana, booze, but not cocaine!

Brenda:...

Samus: so anyways what do you do for fun brenda!?(she says as she was apparently drunk)

Brenda: Umm... I thought that you had a crush on murder face!?

Samus: Nuh Uh! ( she says as she passes out!)

Brenda: okays thats was weirds!?

then mario gets so high off of cocaine that he rips his shirt off and starts doing the chicken dance!

Brenda: OMFG! I'm going to barf!!!!

Kecia: EEEW!!!

Lizzy: well at least he knows how to party!!!

just then solid snake tries to assk for toki's number when....

Kecia: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU SON OF A (CENSORED!) TO LAY OFF OF MY TOKI!!!!(she screams as she takes links sword and cuts his ummm... head off!!!)

Kecia: Now you are mine and mine alone!!

Toki: YAYS! (he says as he hugs her!)

Lizzy: anyways I think you may have to send all of the ssbb members back....

Brenda:why?!

Lizzy: because apparently they are really really hiigh!

Brenda: oh alright!(she says as she sends them off back to the ssbb mansion)

Kecia: buts does the partys haves to stops!?

Brenda: yes Kecia! I t has to end otherwise all of the death clock members couldn't recover from their hangovers!!!

SO umm yeah see you next time when it's valentine's day for the ssbb members!!!

Kecia and Lizzy: what!?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brenda: sorry it's been a while since I last put up the story but4 all of you should know that this is and will be the final chapter to my story!!!

Kecia: Really!?

Lizzy: but what will you ever do if you end this story!?

Brenda: I've been thinking about that.... and I thought that since we all love dethklok we could do a dethklok fan fic!!!

Lizzy: or we could just be sidekicks in your next story of whatever game it is that you like!!

Brenda: so you're telling me that I could do a different fanfic other than dethklok..... I got an idea we could do a soul caliber2 fan fic or we could do a mario fan fic... or...

Keshia: can we get on with the story!?

Brenda: oh yeah right!!!! so as valentine's day is approaching the unexpected members of the ssbb mansion...... something very disturbing happens.....

Solid snake: WHAT THE (CENSORED!?) HEEEYYYY! WHY IS THERE VALENTINE'S CHOCLATES IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!?

Brenda: what!? Sigh.... toki!!!!! ( then she apparently cuts toki's head off!)

Kecia: Hey! I thought you agreed not to do that anymore to toki!!!!

Brenda: well that is the last time that I'mgoing to do it....

Solid snake: can we get on with the story here!?

Brenda: so what happened again!?

solid snake: fine I'll find it out myself!!!!(he says as he looks at the return address on the choclates....)

Kecia: wait a minute why would there be a return address on it?! that makes no (censored) sense!

Solid snake: OKKAYYY! IT"S from what the (CENSORED!!) captain falcon? wait he's gay!?

Brenda: okay i'll admit it! I made captain falcon gay in this story there I said it!

Kecia: that is so totally(censored) up!

lizzy: wait what does the letter say!?

Solid snake: it says will you go out with me!?

Solid snake: but that means...... he must be waiting for my reply!!!! I must get ready!!!

Brenda: OOKAY... so while he's on his little date!!!!! we can get on with the story here!

so..... everyone's all happy that they got valentines at the ssbb mansion except for me lizzy and keshi!!!

Kecia: I thought I told you to never call me that!!!!!

well anyways so we're going to that valentine's day party at the ssbb mansion!!!! So off we go!!!

Kecia and lizzy: what!? ( the stupidly say as they all get trans[orted to the ssbb mansion)

Brenda: SO what's up!?

every ssbb member: nothing much!! just partying!!!

Brenda: can we join!?

Ness: ummm... sure why not!?

Kecia: yays!

Lizzy:........

just then brenda kecia and lizzy start partying...... and things get out of wack!!!

Lizzy: as usual!!!

No I mean wack!!! kecia starts doing the chicken dance with ganondorf!!!!

Brenda: ummm... WHY!? KESHI!!!??? WHY!!???

Kecia: It's to die for!!!!

just then lizzy starts chasing pikachu!!!!

Brenda: what are you doing now!?????

Lizzy: I'm trying to catch a Pokémons ands trys to bes likes nathans!!!

Brenda: OHHH!!! PLEESE! LIZZY now I have to do something weird too!!! or I'll feel out of place!!!

Just then all of the cocaine smokers come in and start smoking....

OKKAY thats it!! !! comon! kecia and lizzy It's time to go!!!

Kecia: sooo sooon!?

Brenda: ssadly yes because I dont have the nerve to add yet another weird party scene to my story.....

Lizzy: so is its the ends!?

Brenda: yes it is and heres the conclusion to the story captain falcon and solid snake turn out to be both gay!!!

Kecia: like that's news!!!!

Brenda: that's not all folks! they adopt a kid named.... fatty!!!

Lizzy: OMFG!!!!!

Brenda: well I hoped that you liked our story and I'll hope that you'll join us again for our new story and the story will make fun of lots of anime!!!! putting instead of the real cast of the t.v. series.... SSBB MEMBERS! so stay tuned for anime mix up!!!!


End file.
